


Not Short on Love

by Chaotic_heart



Series: Not Short on Love - Aidean series [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, New Zealand Actor RPF, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit (2012) RPF, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Aidan is a little sadistic, Aidan is also a little masochistic, Boys Kissing, Dean has a potty mouth, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Explicit eventually, Fingerfucking, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Snuggling, cheetos, pouty Dean, told you there'd be sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_heart/pseuds/Chaotic_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's having a bad day. He'd like nothing better than to just enjoy his wallowing, but that's impossible when Aidan's around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheeetos & things you can't unhear

**Author's Note:**

> Not part of my "We've Only Just Begun" series.  
> Chapters are a little shorter than my usual, but I promise to post them sooner than normal, as well.
> 
> Comments and kudos are love. :)

_"You're just going to have to adjust some of the camera angles so he doesn't look so…short…alongside Thorin and Kili. The boots can only do so much and he can't wear the lifts for every scene. Rob was more Aidan's size, but we'll work it out."_

Dean hadn't been eavesdropping and it certainly hadn't been something he'd wanted to hear, but he'd heard it nonetheless. And unfortunately, other than bleaching his brain or having a lobotomy, it wasn't something he could just _unhear_.

He'd fought his own insecurities about his height for years, going as far as wearing his own lifts in boots and shoes to add just that little bit extra. That had gotten tiresome after a while and given his preference for jandals, it wasn't all that practical either.

He'd dealt with the bullying years of cruel teenage boys, but after he'd proven more than once that he could take care of himself or anyone who tried to cross him, they'd backed off. He'd always been a scrappy little guy, afraid of nothing—still was—but that didn't mean he didn't take things to heart. Happy and laid-back didn't alleviate insecurity and hurt, after all.

Dating, or more precisely fucking around, had never been an issue for Dean in that capacity, whether men or women were involved. In thirty-six years he'd only had two relationships that had gone belly-up seemingly because of his height, one being a woman and the other a man. 

The girl had been several inches taller than him and Dean had overheard her joking to her friends about needing to buy him a pair of elevator shoes so they could fuck against the wall without her having to slouch. The other had been a guy who said he was only letting Dean fuck him so he could see what it was like to get boned by a woman with a dick. Dean dumped the woman like a hot potato, and cold-cocked the guy before leaving him cupping his kneed dick, wishing he'd been born a woman. 

And if Dean were truly trying to convince himself that his height had never stood in his way, he'd probably remind himself that being a little vertically challenged had never hindered him in any of the martial arts classes he'd taken. He'd always excelled, plus he was pretty sure they didn't give out black belts for just showing up, and Dean had one by the time he was ten years old. Of course, he wasn't looking to justify Peter's comment in his own head so he didn't have to think of any those things…really he didn't.

Roles had never been an issue either. He'd been immensely lucky in that regard. _The Hobbit_ was his biggest film to date, but he couldn't think of many actors who wouldn't have counted it as such. He'd landed his role in _The Almighty Johnsons_ despite the odd comment here and there about gods being taller than what Dean was—one of the commenters being the producer himself. Who the bloody hell could judge that shit anyhow? He'd been popular in his role of Bragi, womanizing arsehole, and for all he knew it was because of his height and the unlikeliness of how convincing he could be in the role. They'd even made jokes about it in the show and it had all been well and good.

But this… _this_ was different. This was _The Motherfucking Hobbit_ , and though Dean had never been an over-zealous fan of Tolkien's series like some of his castmates—Armitage could be a right over-eager bastard when it came to some scenes that weren't the same as the book—he'd still been dancing a jig when he got the part. And despite becoming Fili second-hand as it were, the Durin dwarf was an important part of him now.

The fact was, Dean knew Peter hadn't meant any disrespect or demeaning attitude when he said what he did. It was the truth, and fuck Aidan all to hell for being such a bloody Sasquatch. 

_Oh shit...Aidan._

In his embarrassment and urgency to escape, Dean had completely forgotten to wait for Aidan after he'd been done with wardrobe and make-up. But huddled, covered to his chin under the blankets in the bed he'd been using for just over six months, he didn't care all that much either.

He'd gone straight back to his home away from home without the intention of acting like a petulant child, but obviously he'd failed brilliantly in his task. His sketchpad sat beside him on the bed, pencil at the ready in case he decided to do something constructive rather than ruminating on negative thoughts. He'd flipped through it, looking at the sketches he'd done of some of his castmates; Richard in the make-up chair intently studying his lines, James making a goofy face in the only way James was apt to do, Aidan laughing loud and proud, head thrown back, the long line of his throat and strength of his jaw almost in contrast with each other. There was also Aidan chewing on the end of a pencil, brows furrowed and face stony serious in concentration, and Aidan sleeping peacefully, long lashes making elongated shadows down his cheekbones, face calm and lips perfect in sleep. 

Obviously Aidan was one of Dean's favorite subjects, if not his favorite of all time. Ditching him had certainly not been part of his mucked-together plan, but getting dressed and going to search for him was something the child in Dean did not want to do. He knew he wasn't being fair to Aidan at all since it wasn't his fault he'd been blessed with height, and he'd certainly never said anything about Dean's the whole time they'd known each other. And they definitely knew each other well—inside and out one could say. Unfortunately, Dean was feeling neither fair nor generous in his mood, and everyone deserved time to wallow a little bit now and again. 

Aidan could be a first-class _wallower_ , or at least he'd appeared to be the few times Dean had been witness to his pouting. Generally Aidan was Mr. Happy around the set and after work, and that was a hard act to follow for someone not as prone to such a gregarious nature. Dean was no slouch in the friendly department, but he liked a little more quiet time than Aidan, time with his cameras or paintbrushes or just with Aidan—who could provide exceptional silence when he was asleep.

No, feeling bad about ditching Aidan wasn't something Dean needed on his plate since it interfered with the perfectly good sulk he had worked himself into. And since it wasn't likely he'd grow four or five inches overnight, he had to clear the wallow from his head and move on by morning. The carefree Dean who always had a quick joke or slow tease for everyone had to return by morning, rather than the emo-Dean who contemplated wearing all black—it added height didn't it—and digging out some eyeliner from his _When Love Comes_ days.

Besides, Aidan would just go out with the guys or head back to his own trailer for the night when he realized Dean was gone— _if_ he even noticed Dean was missing at all. Now _that..._ that right there was a positively, packed-with-goodness sulky thought if Dean had ever heard or thunk one.

Seeing as how he expected to spend the night alone with his Aidan-scented pillow tucked to his chest and a family-sized bag of bag of _Cheetos Cheese and Bacon Balls_ , the pounding on the door startled him into dumping part of the bag all over his sheets and himself. 

"Bloody fucking shit," he cursed as calmly as possible for someone right pissed-off because he was covered in bright orange powder. He needed to be quiet so whoever was interrupting his wallow would just slog away to where they came from. But that wasn't to be the case.

"Dean! What the fuck, mate! I know you're in there. Since when do you lock the bloody door without me inside?"

Oh, the egotistical nature of the young, which Aidan was—young not egotistical—and Dean was feeling pretty damn old as he hid under the covers with _Cheetos_ dust tickling his nose. There was a part of him that wanted to let Aidan in so he could be coddled and fussed over, but the other part said "why fucking bother when he could just keep his, old, short, sulking self to himself."

The sound of a key being jiggled in the lock made the decision for him. Dean made a quick mental note that if one didn't want their boyfriend barging in on a good pout, one should not supply him with his own key. Aidan's bubbly, infectious voice and laughter was usually music to Dean's ears, but just then he wished to be deaf or even invisible. Yeah, invisible would be good. Maybe he'd talk to Martin about the ring he'd stolen from Andy. _Fuck me, now I'm delusional on top of being pathetic_.

The sudden dipping of the mattress drew his thoughts back to the high-pitched snicker of his boyfriend. Aidan had managed to bounce from the door—Dean could only assume he bounced since that was his usual method of entering Dean's trailer—to the bed and stripped to his boxers in the time it had taken Dean to realize he was being pathetic. 

Now a mostly-naked Aidan sat cross-legged on the bed gazing down at Dean like an overgrown puppy with a new toy. Dean might have substituted new toy for new bone had he been in a better mood, but no matter how impossible it seemed, Aidan's partial nakedness didn't even pull a whimper from Dean's throat or a thread of hope from his dick.

"Hey, you." Big, warm eyes stared down into Dean's. "Why'd you run off so fast...the fuck you got all over yourself, babe?"

Dean had forgotten the dusting of orange powdered dye on the bed and his nose, and felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. "I was just…I just…you scared the crap out of me with all your banging."

"Wouldn't have been banging at all if you hadn't locked the door." Aidan's happy grin faded to confused and he cocked his head at Dean. "What's going on? You seemed a little short with me right then."

 _Short with him!_ Now didn't that take the goddamn cake? "Was that a joke? Cuz it wasn't funny. Now shove off so I can clean up this mess you made me make."

Aidan, of course, did not shove off or get off or move off, but rather let his tall body drop over top of Dean's, his arms wrapping around Dean's shoulders until they were chest to chest. Well, chest-to-chest except for the uncomfortable crinkling foil of the _Cheetos_ bag. 

Dean wanted to stay that way for the rest of the night, in Aidan's grip—minus the _Cheetos_ of course—but that damn thing he'd silently just accused Aidan of had snuck under his skin. Ego—can't live without it, and can't bury it in the backyard with the rest of the bodies. Plus, he really wasn't done his sulk.

"Get off, Aidan. I need to clean up."

"Ah. There 'tis. Something's definitely amiss when you call me Aidan."

"Would you rather I call you Kili?"

"Well, those few times you did certainly got me off pretty quick so…" 

Aidan's voice trailed off and he pulled away from Dean just far enough to stare into his eyes. Dean tried to avert his own gaze from the wicked puppy dog eyes from the pound, but he just couldn't look away. It was like trying to avoid looking at a car wreck—you knew it was going to be bad, but it was impossible to not look.

"You've only ever called me Aid in private since the first night we spent together. Wanna talk or should I help you get this mess sorted?"

If Aidan only knew the biggest mess at that moment was Dean himself. "I can do it if you just move."

"All right. Sorry, love."

Aidan was so goddamn sweet he made Dean's teeth ache, but in a good way—always in a good way. Dean untangled himself from the sheets, then crawled to the edge of the bed slowly, careful to not disturb the bite-sized bits of artificial comfort littering the blankets and sheets. "Fuck. What a toss up."

"Did you shower after the shoot?" Aidan asked from his leaned-back position against the wall, his mass of curls matching the thick fur that covered his chest--not that Dean was forcing himself not to notice, of course. "Cuz you've got a bit of...um, orange in your hair and on your nose."

That was just bloody grand. It was exactly what Dean did not need to hear from his perfectly tousled, sexiest-dwarf-indeed boyfriend. Dean really needed to get a grip before he threw his low-statured self at Aidan's kneecaps and hurt him. 

_Fuck me, now I'm getting all melodramatic._

It was time to pull up his socks and be a man again—a man who hadn't meant to offend or be rude to the lovely other man standing in front of him.

"I didn't mean to be cross with you. I'm sorry."

"S'okay. How about you take a shower and I'll pop out for some take-away from the galley, then we can sort out the bed and settle in for the night?"

"Ah, Aid. I'm in a shit mood. You don't have to—"

Aidan shrugged and flicked his hand at Dean. "I promised you a nice dinner so I'm getting the better end of the deal, or the cheaper one, at least." 

He grinned wide, the sort of brilliant smile that always left Dean, and everyone else, weak in the knees. But Dean's mind had already swirled into action. He dropped his head to his hands. "Dammit, was that tonight?"

Aidan slapped a hand on the wall, then pushed away, moving to the bed to lean over Dean. He pressed a lingering kiss to the top of Dean's head, pausing to smooth his fingers over the messy curls that must have tickled his nose. "Go on then. You clean up and I'll grab us dinner."

He pulled Dean from the bed while at the same time saving the bag of _Cheetos_ from an ultimately messy death on the dirty carpet. Aidan touched their foreheads together briefly in a token dwarf display of affection that Dean always found soothing, except it was the first goddamn time he'd noticed their height difference in a bad way. 

He tried to pull back, but Aidan held tight as he leaned farther down and pressed a kiss to Dean's elongated neck. He nipped just a tad, sharp teeth startling unsuspecting skin before shoving Dean in the direction of the small bathroom. 

Dean let himself be maneuvered and manhandled. Truth was he liked it a bit, or maybe a lot--definitely a lot.

"I'd offer to wash your back but you don't seem in the mood. Any preferences for our gourmet meal?"

Dean finally gave into the whirling spirit that was Aidan. "Surprise me. I promise to be better when you get back."

"I'll take you any way I can get you Mr. O'Gorman. Back soon. Cheers."

~*~*~*~


	2. Snuggles & questions

Dean showered quickly, doing the bare minimum to wash Fili and the _Cheetos_ down the drain. He wasn't even in the mood to enjoy the rush of hot water over his tired body, something he always relished after a long day on set under Fili's skin. Of course, Aidan was usually a big part of Dean's extended showering so there was little more for him to do then shampoo, rinse and get out. He wasn't even in the spirit to rub one out with Aidan's sweet arse urging him on from inside his head.

He didn't notice the refreshed state of the bed until he sat down on it, one white, fluffy towel wrapped around his waist and the other resting atop his partially dried hair. The blankets were clean and the bed made to perfection. Aidan must have done the task before heading out the door. It was a sweet gesture that Dean would have surely appreciated had he not still been set on holding onto Peter's words. 

After tossing the towels to the chair in the corner, Dean tugged on a clean pair of boxer briefs, foregoing his usual sleep pants and t-shirt. He knew _if_ Aidan came back they'd more than likely not stay on anyhow—and silently hoped he would come back. 

After pulling the top cover back, Dean slid between the cool sheets. The pillowcase under his head smelled laundry-fresh and when he grasped the second pillow it had the same fragrance. _Dammit. Aidan must have changed the cases, too, Can't even get a whiff of him_. That little wallowy part of him was pretty sure Aidan wouldn't be back to pretty the cases up again though, not with the mood Dean had presented to him. Dean wasn't sure he'd be back if the situation had been reversed.

_Stop being a wanker. You know you'd come back for Aidan no matter the circumstances._

Of the few times Dean could recall his subconscious being right, this was definitely one of them. Aidan had caught him, hook, line and sinker, and Dean certainly wasn't looking for an escape hatch, but he still had unfounded-so-far reservations about their relationship. It wasn't that Aidan had done anything to make him feel that way. He was perfect, or at least as perfect as Dean would want him to be. He had his flaws, his moods, his preoccupation with his hair being too curly or his eyes too big, but he was perfect in Dean's view. And how bloody pathetic was that?

Dean snuggled farther down under the blankets, the dampness of his hair mixing with the whoosh of air conditioning around his head and giving him the chills. He always forgot to turn it down, and usually the only reason he remembered was because Aidan was bitching about being cold. Dean swore he had the blood of some sort of reptile or maybe one of those kick-ass Komodo Dragons or adorable tree frogs. 

How someone from the mists of Ireland could find the heat of New Zealand not warm enough was beyond fucked-up. Dean guessed that was just one of Aidan's tiny flaws, plus, he was always more than happy to warm him up. He must have drifted of in his cocoon of blankets because he never heard Aidan come back until his voice was hovering over top of him. 

"Bloody freezing in here." There was a pause when Dean was sure Aidan had gone to turn the air down then, "This mean you don't want your elegant dinner now?"

Dean tried to answer but that damn stubborn part of him reared its head again, telling him to play dead in hopes Aidan would go about his business. Obviously that annoying part wasn't ready to give up on the wallowing, and hadn't been communicating with the other part that had been worrying that Aidan wouldn't come back. Dean couldn't believe he was having schizophrenic musings to top off the sheer wicked awesomeness of the rest of his day.

"I know you're not sleeping. Your nose doesn't wrinkle up when you're really asleep, and you don't usually look as grumpy, either," Aidan whispered close to his ear. "I'd like to pop between the covers with ya, but if you're really wanting to be alone—"

"Didn't think you'd be back, seeing as how I was such a twat to you. I figured you'd find yourself a better offer."

"Well, it's just your great shitting luck then that I didn't find one, _and_ that this is where I want to be. Give me some credit, eh? I like you more than what a little twatish behavior can change, but I won't stay if you don't want me to."

Dean's heart fluttered a little at Aidan's words. He wondered if that would ever stop happening whenever Aidan said things that embarrassed him but also made his insides sing. His wallowing could wait. Aidan was more important, hands down. With an involuntary grunt, he unwound the covers he'd tucked against his back. His wordless action was all the encouragement Aidan needed as he slipped in beside Dean. 

Aidan stroked his fingers over Dean's bare shoulders, then down the length of his spine before stopping at the crack of Dean's arse beneath his boxers; slow, controlled, soothing. Dean arched a little, but forced his body still before Aidan moved his hand away and wrapped it around Dean's shoulders. Dean was dragged backwards so he was flush against Aidan's chest—always a nice place to be. Aidan's other arm slid under Dean's pillow and brought him in even closer. Dean was undoubtedly trapped in an Aidan-shaped confinement, and he was definitely okay with that.

"Where'd my pillow go?" Aidan whispered over the goose-fleshed skin of Dean's neck.

"Probably back at your trailer."

Aidan cackled into Dean's hair. "Wise arse. Gonna share or do I get all manly with you and take what's mine?"

Dean didn't mean to snort out a laugh, it just happened. Aidan used his lack of focus to swoop in and buck Dean forward a bit, effectively stealing half of Dean's pillow for his own head. "Ya don't have mine shoved between your legs doing naughty things in my place, do ya?"

"You're bonkers." Bonkers or not, Aidan's teasing made Dean's heart feel a little lighter. "Did you get dinner?"

"Aye. Wanna eat it in bed?"

"Sheets are clean now. Thanks by the way. You're becoming very domesticated."

"Fuck you," Aidan said. Dean felt him shrug against his back then cool lips slid over his neck. "They're not gonna stay clean anyhow."

"Says who?" Dean twisted his fingers with Aidan's before resting them over his heart. It was a dumb arse romantic thing to do but he was already feeling the whole dumb arse thing anyhow, so what did it matter anyway. "You Irish are so cocky and sure of yourselves."

Aidan's huffed out a warm breath over the cooled skin he'd just been nipping and licking. "Only because you Kiwis are too sun-bleached to know when you need a good pounding."

Dean screwed his eyes closed, biting his bottom lip and breathing deeply so he didn't snort away his bad mood. "You know where the door is, Turner."

"I do and I have my own key."

Silence hung heavily in the air until Dean couldn't find enough air to breathe and he had to break it. "Can I ask you something, Aid?"

Aidan snuggled in closer, his jeans chafing against Dean's bare thighs. "You know you can."

"Um…" Dean hesitated then bailed. "Why do you still have your jeans on?"

"I've already undressed once. Just a precaution until I deemed it safe to come back in the water."

"I don't think that analogy works in that context."

"Sounded good though, yeah?" 

Dean chuckled, bringing Aidan's hand to his mouth. He held it there, letting his lips graze over the thin, elegant fingers. Aidan's hands weren't huge, but at least his fake hands didn't have to be twice as big as his real ones as Dean's were. 

_Obsess much, O'Gorman?_

"Is that it?" Aidan brushed his thumb over the crease of Dean's lips. Dean opened and sucked the tip slowly while he tried to regroup his thoughts. "I mean, generally when someone says ' _can I ask ya something_ ', it's the equivalent of ' _we have to talk_ '. Something you need to talk to me about, Dean?"

Dean felt Aidan's body clench behind him, his chest and thighs tightening against Dean's bare flesh, and not in the usual, good way. He did have something to talk to Aidan about, but it wasn't really that...oh… "No. No! Not in that way."

"Mmm, what way?"

"Not in the ' _it's not you it's me and I'm breaking up with you_ ' way."

"Good. Didn't think it was, but you did lock yourself up in here—and me out—with your _Cheese Doodles_ , and I've only ever experienced that with an ex who was shit-arsed mad."

" _Cheetos_ not _Cheese Doodles_. Was it a girl? The one with the cheese snacks?"

"Yeah. You know I never broke up with any boys."

"I think that's part of my original question."

"The one you never actually asked?" Aidan's voice was even-toned, but Dean thought there might be just a hint of impatience peppering his words.

Dean cleared his throat, bringing his and Aidan's hands back to his chest. "Since you've never hooked-up with any other guys, what made you do it with me?" 

Dean paused, waited a few heartbeats, then realized how what he'd said had sounded. "I don't mean do it like _do it_ , but what made you want to...I dunno, do this with me?" 

Dean swung his free arm in an all-encompassing circle for emphasis. Aidan caught it between his fingers and tucked it under the pillow with his own. He seemed to contemplate the question a little longer than needed, and that gave Dean a very uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his belly.

"Seems like an odd question after all this time."

Aidan was not cooperating with what Dean was trying to ask. Shouldn't he be able to read Dean's thoughts or something bloody romantic like that? _Fuck it!_ Dean was obviously losing his mind. He tried to explain a little better.

"Why did you pick me? Was it because there weren't many women around or could you tell I was into you before I even met you?"

"Sod off! You fancied me before?"

"Shit!" Dean twisted his head so his face shoved hard into the pillow. 

Aidan's slid his hand from under the pillow, fingers pulled gently in the back of Dean's hair. "That's bloody sweet, but you don't need to suffocate yourself because of it."

Dean shifted back to his original position. "So now that you know, how about telling me your story. You didn't fuck men before me so why me in particular? Was it because there was a lack of female company and I was smaller than you? Shorter than you?"

"I do believe that question offends me."

"It shouldn't unless you don't know how to answer it… so answer it, Aid."

"You're acting quite mad, you know. I certainly didn't pursue you because I thought you'd make a wicked-looking girl. I think I deserve a little more credit than that, though I might have thought about how hot you would look in a mini-skirt and heels a time or two."

Bucking his body back, Dean shoved Aidan away then struggled to untangle himself from both him and the blankets. 

"I'm serious, Aidan! Can't you ever take anything seriously?" The back of his head bumped against Aidan's nose and Aidan let out a yelp.

_Oh, fuck me. This is not how things were supposed to go._


	3. Snogging & confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a whole lot of fluff here but some snogging too. I swear there will be more than just kissing soon, too. ;)

_"I'm serious, Aidan! Can't you ever take anything seriously?" The back of Dean's head bumped against Aidan's nose and Aidan let out a yelp._

Oh, fuck me. This is now how things were supposed to go.

~*~*~*~

Aidan's wide, brown eyes made Dean feel like an arse; not to mention the way he was rubbing the end of his nose like he'd just been head-butted—which, of course, he had. Dean didn't even need to think about it—he was being an arse, he and Anders definitely had that in common. 

"What the fuck's going on in your head, Dean?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." 

"What did ya mean then? You basically asked me if I'd switched you out for a girl. How am I to think that's any kind of serious?"

"Fuck. I shouldn't have said anything." 

Dean moved so he faced Aidan who had risen to rest on one elbow. His face was downtrodden in a way Dean had rarely seen it, and how bloody awful was it that Dean had put that look there? 

"I'm sorry," he repeated, reaching for Aidan's hand. Aidan gave it hesitantly but didn't warmly interlace their fingers like he usually did. "I had a shit day, but it's got nothing to do with you."

Aidan remained stoic. "You seemed fine at lunch and during our scenes, so it seems like it has a lot to do with me at the moment."

"All right, not a bad day but a bad...oh for fuck's sake…I heard Peter say something that I probably took the wrong way."

With a pause, Aidan gnawed on the inside of his cheek before answering. "About me wanting you to be a girl?"

"No. Blimmin' heck, nobody knows about us anyhow. Goddamn it! I'm short, Aidan…I'm just…short."

Aidan's finally wrapped his hand around Dean's. "Is that a clear statement or another question I shouldn't answer?"

"No…yes...I don't frickin' know."

"Then how about I say your height had nothing to do with me fancying you."

"But you hadn't fucked any guys before. Nobody suddenly blows rainbows out their arse, Aid…that doesn't just happen out of the blue."

A gentle smile curled Aidan's lips, forcing a small trickle of relief through Dean's veins. "Never said I hadn't lusted after other guys, just never felt strongly enough to do anything about it. Can I tell you something without you trying to break my nose again?"

Dean nodded as he peered at Aidan through his lashes. Aidan didn't let go of Dean's hand while he pushed himself off the bed, mirroring Dean's cross-legged position. Once he was upright, Aidan leaned in and kissed him. It was just a chaste brushing of lips and a soft squeeze to the back of his neck, but it calmed something deep inside Dean. 

When Aidan pulled back, his free hand still sliding over the back of Dean's neck in a light massage that felt so damn good, he smiled again. Dean had to force himself not to look away from Aidan's intense gaze. It was something he struggled with almost daily even after six months together. When Aidan looked at him like that it was if the rest of the world didn't exist. 

He'd always thought Aidan was an open book anyhow, his eyes giving away every thought, every emotion hidden behind them. Even before they'd become lovers, Dean had nearly drowned under Aidan's undivided attention, and he still wondered how it was they had been able to hide their relationship from their cast mates when Aidan wore his heart on his sleeve and in the depth of his eyes much of the time.

A quizzical look crossed Aidan's face and Dean realized he'd fallen so far into those bottomless pools he hadn't heard Aidan speak. "Sorry. I got…lost for a second. Whatcha say?"

"Nothing yet. You get me lost too…you know that, right?"

Dean felt his cheeks heat up, but he kept his gaze focused into Aidan's. He wasn't sure what to say so he went with a whispered, "Thanks?"

Aidan chuckled deep in his throat, pressing his fingers more firmly into the muscles of Dean's neck. "Right. What was I...oh, yeah. Truth is I don't know what my initial attraction was to ya. Could have been your laugh or your wit or your sexy-as-fuck accent, and you do look damn fine in Fili's skin."

"That's a pretty cheesy line, Turner." Dean hoped his tone assured Aidan he was just teasing, and he most definitely was. Aidan literally didn't bat an eye.

"Of course I thought you were brilliantly hot, but I never considered whether you were tall or short, big arsed or limp dicked. Well, maybe the limp part might have been a relationship breaker." He paused while Dean gasped in mock shock. "I just liked ya…I liked being around ya, and once we both figured out the feeling was mutual I never looked back. Still haven't."

Dean leaned in and kissed him then; slow, tender, his tongue not looking to win any battles, just sweeping along the seam of Aidan's mouth then licking politely inside. Aidan moved closer, shifting his long legs until they were wrapped over top of Dean's without breaking the kiss. His hand kneaded the back of Dean's neck, blunt nails making little tingling tracks over Dean's skin and causing him to shiver.

Aidan eased back but not too far. "Cold? We could get under the blankets again, you know. No need to freeze important parts off when we have the use of proper coverings."

"Not cold…feeling pretty much the opposite actually," Dean said, sliding a hand over Aidan's scruffy beard then up and into his hair. He tangled his fingers in the curls, tugging gently until Aidan pressed their mouths together again.

Dean was a big fan of hot and heavy snogging, but sometimes it was nice to just go slow and easy, to just enjoy having Aidan close and wrapped around him. Aidan was good at it, too, and Dean vowed that some time he was going to spend an entire night—bullocks, an entire day—just kissing him…but not tonight.

He pulled back suddenly, angling his face away from Aidan's as he huffed out a complaint. "What have I told you about tonguing my dimples, Turner?"

As he leaned back in, Aidan smirked then took another wet swipe over Dean's cheek. "Can't help it if they're irresistible. Should I stick my tongue somewhere else instead?"

"You ruined a perfectly good kiss with your dimple obsession."

"I'm sure I can make it up to ya."

"Not if it involves my other dimple."

"Bullocks. You're on to me." 

Aidan locked eyes with Dean, then moved in to snog him a little more. When he leaned away there was concern shadowing his eyes. "You don't really think people on set are judging you, do ya?"

Dean thought about it for a second, the fingers of one hand still entwined in Aidan's curls. Aidan might have a dimple kink, but Dean's own fancy was restricted only to Aidan—and his curls. 

"No, I've never had that impression before, or on any other set, at least not so far into filming. And you know, it doesn't usually bother me even if I do have my doubts. In the grand scheme of things, it doesn't matter how tall or short I am, right?"

"I don't think it does. It's no different than Stephen being more portly or Adam blind as a bat, yeah? We've got a right mad group of actors on this film, but they're also a kind and generous bunch, I think."

Dean nodded as Aidan's hand brushed over his neck, heading north until he cupped Dean's jaw. His fingers stroked over bristly skin and Dean melted into the contact.

"I guess it's more to do with Peter. I respect him, and I just don't want to let him down, especially being his second chance at Fili and all."

Aidan scratched softly over Dean's beard. "Not trying to make light but have you checked out how tall Peter himself is? He ain't no Richard Armitage, you know. And Adam's no giant either. You haven't let anyone down, love. If Peter wasn't sure you could play the part he wouldn't of hired ya."

With a laugh, Dean pressed a quick kiss to Aidan's mouth. "Gorgeous and intelligent, eh? How'd I get so lucky? I must have been a bad-ass, little-brother protector in my previous life."

Aidan didn't smile at the joke. "What made you think of me, Dean?" 

Dean cocked an eyebrow and squeezed Aidan's hand. 

"I mean, why have ya mingled what Peter said with me all of a sudden? I haven't done anything to—"

As he groaned and added an extra tug to Aidan's hair, Dean felt like an arse again. "Fuck no. Like I said, it's got nothing to do with you. Was probably just a brief fall into insecurity or something. It's all good now. I'm okay."

But Aidan wasn't satisfied. "Is it because I haven't told you how I really feel? You've said the words more than once, right? But I've not at all."

Dean shook his head, sighing out a breath because things were just not going the way they should. "That's not what this is about. I never expected…can we just go back to the snogging part?"

Aidan moved their joined hands to Dean's face. He thumbed over the scruff on Dean's jaw, sending tiny prickles of warmth throughout Dean's body. Dean bloody-well had it bad for the Irishman. 

"I've not said it to anyone before, but it's been said to me a time or two. It obviously never turned out to be the proper fit, and probably wasn't true in the first place. So maybe I'm a bit scared myself to commit the words and chance getting hurt or hurting you."

Dean pressed Aidan's hand to his lips, kissing his fingers before bringing both hands against his chest. "It's all right. I've said it before, but never really meant it like now…so I get it."

Aidan swivelled his head, then dropped his chin to his chest. Dean thought he looked like he was actually in pain, and that idea hurt Dean inside. He tugged on Aidan's fingers, hoping to get some sort of reaction, or at least, eye contact again. Aidan was quiet for several minutes while Dean was uncomfortable and more than a little fearful the whole time. 

Finally Aidan spoke, "No, I don't think you do get it. I've always been a happy guy, you know? I try not to let things wind me up or I try to sort them as soon as they do, but you threw me off my game. You were never supposed to be a tawdry hook-up or one night fuck, but you weren't supposed to make me feel things I didn't think I was ready for either. I fell in love with Dean O'Gorman; lovely spirit, kind, caring, beautiful inside and out. I never meant to, and it scared the daylights out of me so I needed to be sure before I gave it up."

"Sure?"

"Sure that my heart was all in, Dean. I had to be sure I loved you without a doubt. And I do."

Dean was speechless. It was as if all the air had been sucked out of his lungs then let loose inside his heart. Of course he ruined the moment with a joke. "You're not just saying that 'cause I'm sulking, are you?"

Aidan didn't seem to mind or even notice, really. His change in subject showed Dean he was still a little uncomfortable with the words, but that was all right. "My turn for a question now. How long have you been sure? Assuming you still are."

Dean didn't even need to think about the answer. "The third night we spent together."

"That's very exact. Why then?"

Dean tried to smother a smirk he knew would make him look like a lovesick puppy. "The first two times were rushed and desperate. I think I was in a haze that you were even kissing me and touching me, but the next time—only a few days later I think—you said you didn't want to rush again. You said we had all the time in the world, and you wanted to spend it with me."

Aidan cocked his head, his own smug look fixed properly on his face. "I did? Kinda brilliant of me, yeah?"

"So maybe it was just a line you used?"

"No, I'm not much for lines, and I don't think I'd have said it if I didn't mean it. You should know me that well by now. Perhaps part of me was more sure than other parts…or less afraid maybe."

"Fear gone now?" Dean asked. His words were swallowed up by Aidan's insistent mouth, then forced back down his throat by Aidan's tongue. It was the most passionate Dean could remember Aidan being in a while or maybe the word to better to describe it was…desperate?

Yeah, that's what it felt like to Dean—desperation—like Aidan was trying hard to tell him something with his lips, his tongue, even his teeth and the fingers cradling the back of his head. Aidan kissed Dean like a dying man searching for water, only pausing long enough to suck in a bit of air before he returned to ravaging Dean's mouth. Of course, Dean gave back as much as took.

The intensity threatened to suck every swirl of breath from Dean's body, and before long he had to pull away to sate his screaming lungs. Aidan cuddled him close, warm panting breaths brushing over Dean's cool skin as he wrapped Dean tight in his arms.

His voice hummed against Dean's ear. "I have a question for you now. If I thought of you as some sort of substitute female, why do I always want you to fuck me far more than I you?"

Dean suppressed a smile, pushing his nose into Aidan's curls and breathing deeply. "Never really thought about it before."

"Perhaps you should, and let the whole short or tall hype go too, love. It's not important in your life or anyone else's. Besides you're not that short. It's not like you're a dwarf or anything vertically-challenged as that."

Dean gasped before shoving Aidan to his back, but Aidan was too fast for him and immediately knocked Dean off balance. He pinned Dean down with his arms over his head, their bodies sideways on the bed. Aidan crushed his mouth to Dean's, then proceeded to blanket him with his body. Dean certainly didn't mind.

One of the first things Dean had learned early on about Aidan was that when he kissed, he did it with his entire body. Dean could always feel the very substance that was Aidan Turner when they snogged. He could feel the attentiveness and complete disregard for anything else that might be going on, just as he did in his everyday life. 

His lips and tongue were addictive whether being used in a soft, chaste press or a forceful possessive devouring of Dean's mouth. It actually made Dean jealous to think of all the others who'd enjoyed Aidan's kisses before him. And he'd never been a jealous guy before, but with Aidan…there were days Dean wanted to keep him locked-up so no one else got to see him or talk to him, or God forbid, kiss him. It was ridiculous and bordering on stalkerish behavior, but sometimes it was exactly how Dean felt.

When Aidan eased back, Dean showed his disappointment with a butting of their foreheads. He misjudged their closeness and the action made him a little light-headed—whether from the actual bump or lack of oxygen to his brain and rush of blood to his cock. He immediately regretted it when he saw stars. Aidan snorted out a strong belly laugh before leaning down to kiss him again, softer this time. 

Dean arched up into the touch, sucking Aidan's tongue into his mouth with a greedy groan. Their tongues slid together, stroking, touching with slow, easy movements, not rushed, deliberately letting the intensity build from controlled to passionate at its own pace. Aidan shifted away first, releasing Dean's wrists and cradling his face between his hands.

"So I see two options for the moment," he said as he caressed over the hollow of Dean's throat. "We could spend some time making up—"

"Didn't know we had a disagreement," Dean replied softly as his heart beat a hasty rhythm in his ears.

Aidan's grin turned to full brilliance mode. " _Or_ we could have that cold bit of slop I brought home for supper." 

Dean hid his grin with a quick bowing of his head while his fingers continued to caress through Aidan's curls. His embarrassment still crept up on him at the weirdest times, but it certainly kept things fresh between them. "Big choice. You might need to give me a bit of time to think it over."

"All the time in the world. But you don't mind if I keep myself busy while you're deciding, do ya?" He didn't wait for an answer as he dipped his head and mouthed along Dean's jaw, then down his neck.

Dean sucked in a stuttered breath as sharp teeth nipped at his pulse point, the pain quickly washed away by the tender laving of Aidan's tongue. Aidan raised his head to suck on Dean's bottom lip, his tongue poking along the seam of Dean's mouth until Dean laughed and gladly let him in.

TBC


	4. Cheeky dwarves & horny boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff...fluff...fluffity fluff..at least so far.

Dean remembered the first time Aidan kissed him or was it he who kissed Aidan? Didn't matter since the outcome would have been the same either way. Dean remembered worrying that he'd come in his pants because _Aidan Fucking Turner_ was kissing him. He still felt that way sometimes—even though Aidan countered by reminding him he was _Dean Fucking O'Gorman_. 

He didn't feel that way as often anymore, at least not to the point he'd go off in his drawers, but he still had trouble wrapping his mind around Aidan being in his arms, his bed, inside or wrapped around him.

"Shouldn't be thinking when you should be kissing," Aidan murmured against Dean's mouth. "Could lose a tongue or lip or something that way. Good thoughts I hope."

"You missed your calling. You should have been a comedian."

"Naw. Better to play against type. That's why I like the blood-sucking vampire or womanizing, tortured artist sorts." He slid his mouth down Dean's jaw and over his neck.

Dean couldn't stifle a groan when front teeth dragged over his pulse point. "And where does Kili fit into that way of thinking?"

"Right beside Fili where he should be."

Dean let out a loud snicker and squirmed under Aidan. "You have the best lines, don't you?"

"Are you saying I'm charming and irresistible then?"

"No…more like incestuous in this case."

Aidan whipped his head up, his best fake sulk plastered on his puppy-eyed face. He was far better than Dean's at the whole sulking thing for sure. "That hurts after all this time, brother."

With a shift of his hips, Dean felt Aidan's hardness press against his thigh. He tried to slip a hand between them, but Aidan pinned him down with his long torso. Dean relaxed back into the bed, smiling sweetly as Aidan cocked a brow down at him.

"What?" he asked with the most innocent tone he could muster.

"You gave up really easily."

"Just enjoying the view… _brother_." 

Dean received a hard kiss before Aidan eased back again. He smirked evilly. "You know if we keep talking this way, I'm going to be embarrassing myself when we get on set. Don't think Peter would appreciate Kili walking around with a raging hard-on."

"Won't be as noticeable if Fili has one to match. Maybe we can get Thorin to play along, too."

Dean arched an eyebrow as Aidan's laughter rang through the trailer. "You filthy bastard. I knew you were hot for Ki—"

Dean saw his chance and took it. He hooked a leg over Aidan's hip and pushed upwards until he'd rolled Aidan onto his back, mindful that they both didn't tumble off the narrow bed. His effort was rewarded when he was straddling six feet of submissive, grinning man.

"You didn't have to make it easy for me," he said as his fingers tangled and twisted in Aidan's curls. He leaned down and took Aidan's lips in a firm kiss, one hand pushing the hair from his face while the other cupped the back of his head. Aidan kissed back with vigor, licking the full cavern of Dean's mouth before pulling back to suck on Dean's tongue. 

When they broke the kiss, they stayed close, harsh breaths mingling between them as they rested their foreheads together. 

"I'd never make it easy for you unless I thought you wanted me to," Aidan whispered, his lips so close they brushed whisper-soft over Dean's as he spoke. "Being shorter doesn't make you less of a man, love. You wind me up more than anyone else I've ever been with."

Dean had to blink away an unwanted feeling that threatened to leak into Aidan's face. "I know the feeling," he managed to squeak out, his voice hoarse, rough with emotion and need. 

He captured Aidan's lips again when Aidan tilted his head, relaxing the entirety of his body until Dean pressed him snugly into the mattress. His adrenaline soared to new limits, or at least ones he'd certainly had no intention of flying toward when he'd settled into his bed with his _Cheetos_. 

He was also horny as hell, but there was something else that struck him as being more important in that moment, something raw and exposed between them, something Dean had never felt to such an extent before. It seemed like confession time and, as Dean tugged through Aidan's curls again he chose his words carefully. 

"You know I've never…I've never let anyone…you know, fuck me before." 

Dean really wanted to use a different word, but neither _make love_ nor _penetrate_ seemed right. And he hadn't considered what they did to each other as just fucking since their third night together. 

Aidan's face brightened and his smile shone between them like a beam of light or if Dean was going back into his melancholy mood, he might say it shone like a beam of hope. Of course he'd never think that way…or at least he'd never admit it.

"But you let me do it to you before you did it to me, even after I asked ya first?" Aidan chuckled at his own words, reaching a hand up to stroke across Dean's jaw. He let his hand rest there, the calloused pad of his thumb caressing the side of Dean's mouth. "Sounds like I'm talking in code. What I meant was—"

"You were the first guy I ever wanted to _do_ me." 

Dean tucked his nose into the nape of Aidan's neck, closing his eyes to bask in the moment of saying something he'd wanted to say for months. They'd never talked about who would top who, not even at the beginning, but Dean had always wanted Aidan to know bottoming wasn't something he did every day. More like never…at least before Aidan.

"I'm at a loss for words," Aidan said as he turned his head and kissed Dean's cheek.

Dean let his mind float back to the moment. He pulled back slightly, opening his eyes again to peer lovingly down at Aidan. "That's quite a switch, isn't it? Should I record it for prosperity's sake?"

Aidan gasped, then growled, and Dean was suddenly on his back again with Aidan covering the entirely of his body. "Making fun of the man who has your dick in his mouth isn't a wise move, O'Gorman."

"But you don't have my dick—"

"No, but I certainly plan to, or at least I will if you can follow the rules."

It was Dean's turn to growl, the sound louder than expected since Aidan chose that moment to latch onto the sensitive skin of his collarbone. 

"Rules?" he managed between clenched teeth as he squirmed against the strong suction of Aidan's lips. "The man who prefers to live without any rules at all wants rules in the bedroom? Fancy that."

Aidan stopped sucking, licking gently over the mark Dean could already feel bruising. "Simple ones, then, or maybe just one will do."

Dean slid a hand down his side, finding Aidan's firm backside and giving it a squeeze. "Does this rule have to do with you finally getting undressed? Because that would be brilliant in my rule book."

"Nope. I'll stay the way I am. Wanna be prepared in case you decide to go all pouty on me again." 

Dean reached for Aidan's hair to give it a hard yank, but Aidan was faster, catching Dean's wrist and tucking it between the two of them. He shifted so his upper body was off Dean, balancing on his left hand as he brought Dean's fingers to his lips. 

Dean groaned when Aidan kissed his knuckles, each one getting a gentle brush of soft lips. Aidan stared down at him, one corner of his mouth curled up in what Dean knew was a demonic taunt. It was very reminiscent of one of Mitchell's looks in _Being Human_ , and a shiver trickled from the top of Dean's spine to the crack of his ass. Aidan was so damn beautiful...and sadistic.

He groaned again when his index finger was drawn into Aidan's mouth, his hot tongue circling the end before Aidan closed his lips around it and gave it a hard suck. Dean's hips arched without thought while his cock tried to break free from the thin layer of cotton beneath Aidan's thigh. After the finger was thoroughly ravaged, Aidan pulled it back with a loud pop. 

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your hands?" Dean's thumb was next in line for Aidan's wicked mouth and again Dean's body trembled when Aidan drew it inside. "And it's not because they're small or dainty like a woman's…which they surely are not. I love how strong they are, the width, the roughness of them after you've been wearing Fili's hands all day." 

Aidan released Dean's thumb and moved onto his middle finger, giving it a slow, flat-tongued lap before drawing it in. 

"Aid…you're gonna make me come before you even touch me."

Aidan frowned around the digit, sucking one last time then popping it out of his mouth. "Can't have that. I'm not done with you and there's still that rule you keep avoiding."

Dean arched up to kiss him but Aidan turned his head with a giggle. Fucker had the manliest giggle Dean had ever heard—if a giggle could even be referred to as manly. Usually it was also infectious and adorable, but not when Dean's dick was hard enough to do some mining in the caves of Erebor.

He fought back another groan when Aidan drew his last two fingers into his mouth together. "Jesus..." 

He breathed deep and tried to avert his gaze from Aidan's lusty stare, but dammit, he couldn't tear his eyes away. Aidan circled one finger then the other with his tongue, holding Dean's hand hostage just below his nose. 

"Fuck. I can't obey the rule if I don't know what it...dammit, Aidan…you know that makes me crazy."

In a heartbeat Dean's hand was his own again and Aidan's mouth was pressed hard against his. Teeth clicked and Dean tasted blood, but none of that mattered because Aidan was grinding and pressing down on him, his hips undulating just enough to rub their dicks together through their clothes.

By the time they pulled away to catch their breath, Dean's lips felt bruised and kiss-swollen, but Aidan barely took time to breathe. He slid the flat of his tongue along the bristles of Dean's jaw before swirling the tip down the column of his throat. 

Dean slipped his hands under Aidan's double-layered T-shirt, the warmth of Aidan's skin shooting through his fingers and warming him inside. He whimpered when Aidan pulled away, moving to his knees and straddling Dean's thighs.

"No touching," he said, reaching to encircle Dean's wrists. He brought them to his chest, kissing the palms then holding them there.

"That's not fair," Dean grumbled. "How can you sit there looking like that, pressing your perfect ass against my aching cock…and expect me to not touch? Are you punishing me? Don't like my adorable sulk?"

"You have a savage pout, sweetheart, and I'd never punish you…unless you want me to." 

Aidan quirked an eyebrow then dropped Dean's hands. He settled his fingers around Dean's face, cradling it between his fingers before leaning down and kissing Dean softly, the tiny bit of pressure still stinging Dean's lips from their last bruising kiss. 

"I wanna take care of you. You've had a bad day of it so I'm gonna be the perfect boyfriend tonight."

"You're too perfect as it is, crazy fucker." 

There was a lot more that Dean wanted to say, but that swelling emotional side of him that he preferred to keep buried, strained to let loose in a rush of embarrassing blubbering.

Aidan just smiled. "Well, I could always head back to my own trailer..."

Dean recovered quickly. "Twat! No touching at all? Come on, Aid." He paused, smiling widely with the knowledge his dimples were popping just the way that made Aidan melt. "You know you want me to."

"Dimples aren't going to work this time."

Aidan's grin was brilliant and Dean wanted to snog the crap out of him when he wrinkled his nose in that adorable way that made him look so innocent but mischievous at the same time. He rocked back on his heels, dragging his crotch over Dean's, his grin growing broader when Dean whimpered. "You're pretty convincing, though. How about we compromise?" 

Dean nodded. His mind wasn't really on Aidan's words, not when he could feel the heat and steel of Aidan's dick bumping and rubbing against his. 

"Pick one part."

"Part of what?" Dean tried to focus on Aidan's words and not the lust in his dark eyes, the swipe of his tongue over his full bottom lip, the trail of his fingers over Dean's side.

"You can touch one part of me while I've got the reins. Keep in mind what I might be doing to ya, though. If ya can't reach whatcha want, ya can't touch nothin'."

Dean whimpered again, his thoughts spinning rapidly in his head. He knew the answer, knew what part of Aidan—the non-sexual part at least—drove him freaking mad, but it might be a little weird. Aidan stared down at him, lips curled up in _Mitchell's_ cheeky grin.

"Um…hair?"

Aidan threw his head back and laughed, prompting Dean to pinch his cute, little arse. "My hair is it? And which hair might you be referring to?"

Dean reached up to tug on Aidan's curls. "No matter what you do to me, I can always reach your hair. You know it drives me mad."

Dipping his head, Aidan brushed his curls against Dean's chin. "Hair it is then. You know they want me to cut it off to make it easier for the wig?"

"I'll mourn the day when that happens."

They chuckled together, the moment light and so damn relaxing, Dean just wanted to melt away in Aidan's arms and smile.

"I guess it's settled then. You can touch my hair but nothing else."

Dean dragged Aidan back down by the very thing he was only allowed to fondle. "And what might you be touching while I'm yanking your curls?"

Aidan grinned, shifting his hips again until Dean could do nothing but groan. "Everything else."


	5. Teasing & Desperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first actual smut scene I've posted on here. Guess we'll see how I did when y'all read it. ;)

_Dean dragged Aidan back down by the very thing he was only allowed to fondle. "And what might you be touching while I'm yanking your curls?"_

_Aidan grinned, shifting his hips again until Dean could do nothing but groan. "Everything else."_

While Dean was lustily mulling over Aidan's claim to "touch everything else," he was swiftly and uncomfortably flipped onto his stomach. The discomfort part came when his underwear-encased, half-hard dick was pressed firmly into the mattress without any warning.

"How do you do that so quick?" 

He struggled against Aidan's hold but was soon straddled by six feet of determined Irishman. An involuntary groan slipped out when Aidan's cool hands settled over Dean's shoulder blades, strong fingertips alternating big and little circles over his skin. 

"I was a ninja warrior in my other life—very stealth."

"Bastard," Dean mumbled as he reached beneath him to rearrange himself against the mattress. "I'm the one who took all the martial arts classes while you were majoring in flirting and batting your pretty eyes."

Aidan laughed loud. He rubbed his hands together as Dean folded his arms under his head and closed his eyes. Aidan was always good with his hands, apparently because of some masseuse he'd once dated. Dean didn't care where the skills had come from, only that he reaped the benefit.

His hands were warm and soft when he finally flattened them over Dean's shoulder blades. He pushed down just the way Dean liked, the vertebrates in his spine gently popping while his muscles began their journey to relaxation. Aidan's massages were almost as good as sex…though almost was a bit of a stretch when comparing the two. Of course, massages that led to sex had no earthly comparison whatsoever.

"Are you still pouting? Want me to stop then?"

"Fuck no. Free services from Aidan Turner, _Ninja-Extraordinaire_ , aren't something to be passed up. You do give happy endings, right?" Dean laughed at his own joke—happy when Aidan did the same.

"Only if you're a good-paying customer."

"What's mine is yours. Take whatever you want."

"I plan to."

Dean didn't even try to for another comeback, his mind and body quickly becoming mush under Aidan's strong fingers. He must have been more stressed than he'd thought since Aidan seemed to be finding a lot of very sore spots on his back and shoulders.

"Do you want me to lube you up?"

Dean nearly choked on his tongue trying to answer. "What? Did you say—"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, O'Gorman, or at least out of your own arse for a moment." Aidan chuckled, then leaned down to kiss the top of Dean's spine, the spot he knew Dean was very ticklish. "I meant oil…oh bloody hell, do you want me to use lotion on your back or not?"

Dean let his body settle in again, his arse only slightly protesting the fact it wasn't included in the being lubed offer. What Dean wouldn't do for a good fingering right then, but hopefully his happy ending would include something to do with his backend. 

"There's some in the drawer if you like."

He heard Aidan giggle with excitement, then his hands gently eased off Dean's tingling skin. "Oh, the vanilla stuff you got from your mom? Brilliant. I'm gonna make you smell like a rose…a vanilla one, but one just the same."

"Always reminds me of biscuits, and that just makes me hungry."

"I'll serve that bit of slop to ya when I'm done then."

"Pass. Just get to work, Turner."

Aidan's laugh was musical, magical, hilarious in itself, and Dean thanked the powers that be that he was the goofy man he was. Their shared love of pranks and just plain stupid humor were two of the things they'd had in common right off the bat. Dean had appreciated Aidan's wit and the friendliness that everyone around him seemed to feed off of, including Dean. And even if the sex wouldn't have happened or it would have been disgustingly boring—not a chance in hell—Dean had no doubt they still would have been best friends.

So as Aidan's fingers dragged, teased, and slid over the entirety of Dean's back and shoulders, and the sweet scent of vanilla twirled 'round his head, Dean closed his eyes and counted his blessings. Before long he was as relaxed and boneless as a first-timer after an orgy, every part of his body content into a calmness that he never wanted to leave—well most parts anyway.

Giving massages was one of the only times Aidan was quiet, at least the times when his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied, and Dean always reveled in the soft sounds of his breath as he concentrated on his task. Aidan's voice was a tingle to the base of Dean's spine, but his silent presence was a warmth in his heart. Couldn't get much sappier than that, but at thirty-five Dean decided it had to be all about the truth. He didn't want to play games, not ones that involved hiding how he felt, and Aidan was the only person who had ever made him feel that way. Perhaps it was time to show his whole hand, aces, jokers and all.

"I can hear your wheels turning. Supposed to be relaxing, not going off half-cocked in your head again." 

Aidan's hands stilled on Dean's hips, hot air suddenly ghosting over the nape of Dean's neck with the soft press of Aidan's lips close behind. Aidan leaned his forehead against the back of Dean's skull, fingers trailing up his sides until they framed Dean's head in the pillow.

"You falling off on me, love? Did I massage you into a coma?"

They shared a chuckle then Aidan blanketed Dean's body, the roughness of his jeans adding a little extra friction to Dean's sensitive post-massage skin. He groaned when Aidan shifted his hips so his hard dick pressed against Dean's arse.

"You gonna do something with that sword in your trousers or just tease me with it?"

Aidan laughed, then bit softly into the juncture of Dean's shoulder. It was another weak spot for Dean, and when biting was added in it turned into a very strong kink as well. _And_ Aidan bloody-well knew it. Another groan and Dean strained his neck to kiss Aidan. He was rewarded with a peck that couldn't even be called chaste. 

"I'm not done yet, and I think my sword can stay sheathed a little longer."

"I'd welcome the unsheathing," Dean teased—sort of teased really—because if Aidan decided to just fuck him right then and there, he'd have no complaints whatsoever.

"You're still kinda tense," Aidan mumbled when he righted himself. 

"I have a very stressful boyfriend," Dean managed to whimper as Aidan's fingers went to work again, firmer and with more accurate intentions.

"He sounds like a right bastard. Maybe it's time for a replacement."

Aidan shifted his hips farther down Dean's body. The friction of jeans to skin was both painful and stimulating, but Dean had a vision of waking up with something akin to rug burn in the morning. It was a chance he was willing to take.

"Masseurs don't wear clothes, Aid. You're not dressing to code."

"Nice try," Aidan mumbled as he worked a particularly tight spot at the top of Dean's spine. "You're awfully bossy for the one on the bottom."

"I know for a fact we're both bossy bottoms so shut it." 

Dean groaned when Aidan's hands were replaced by his lips and tongue, the latter making snake-like patterns as it wiggled down the full length of Dean's backbone—vertebrae by vertebrae, agonizingly slowly.

"Goddamn it. I'm gonna punch a hole in the mattress with my dick."

Aidan's mouth vibrated over Dean's over-stimulated skin. "Still wanna trade me in?"

Dean had no answer to the stupidest question he'd heard all day, all week, all month even. Aidan didn't seem to mind as he kept slithering his tongue and nipping with sharp teeth over the entirety of Dean's back. He wondered how awful that vanilla crap had to taste, but didn't ponder it for long since his dick came back to life from its massage coma and pulsed painfully for attention. 

When he finally reached the crack of Dean's arse, Aidan shifted again, one leg balancing the majority of his weight to the side while he slipped a hand beneath Dean's boxers and dragged a finger down his crack. Dean flinched but then spread his legs as much as Aidan's hold would allow. He was only rewarded with the loss of Aidan's hand on his butt.

"Aid…" he moaned just before Aidan's body was covering his again, his neck craning over Dean's shoulder to kiss him soundly. 

Dean tried to move, tried to reclaim the advantage, or at least level the playing field, by rolling to his back again, but Aidan's damn tongue and mouth were too distracting—and fucking awesome—for him to put much effort into his task. He crooked his elbow, fingers reaching into the mass of curls and tugging gently. This time he was at least rewarded with a lusty groan into his mouth as he fondled the only part of Aidan he was allowed to touch. _Fucking Irish rules_.

Aidan pulled away, rolling part of his body off Dean, but quickly recapturing his mouth as he fingered the waistband of Dean's briefs, then proceeded to inch them down his legs. _Halle-fucking-lujah_. He barely moved off Dean as the pesky piece of clothing finally reached his ankles and was tossed to the floor. 

When sharp teeth sunk into the flesh of his backside, Dean bucked and arched, the pain more stimulating-goodness than pain at all. Aidan knew Dean's affinity to biting and much to Dean's delight, often tried to use it against him to get his own way. It rarely worked since Aidan almost liked to chew on Dean as much as Dean liked being his chewtoy.

Aidan lapped and sucked over the marks before repeating the oh-so-good trauma on the other cheek. A few bites later and Dean was harder than the blade of Orcrist, his entire body aching for Aidan to quit his teasing and just fucking fuck him.

"Come on…" he squeaked as he was suddenly manhandled, pulled until his knees were beneath him, toes digging into the mattress, and arse up in the air. "Christ!"

Aidan wasted no more time, licking Dean from bow to stern, then wiggling the tip of his tongue between the crack to lap over Dean's hole. Another buck from Dean and Aidan tightened the arm he had looped under and around Dean's thighs. Dean settled back down, hands fisting the sheet beneath him as he smothered his groans face-first into the pillow at the exquisite certainty and skill of Aidan's determined tongue.

It was hard to imagine Aidan had never licked an arsehole before Dean's, and women's certainly didn't count since there was a…different reason for a man's tongue to be down in that general vicinity. Aidan had been over-tentative at first, but after Dean had rimmed him a few times he'd insisted on returning the favor. In the end—so to speak—Aidan had discovered arse-eating was his new favorite sport, and Dean didn't mind one little bit.

Dean's cock filled to capacity as Aidan's tongue kept licking and poking at his hole, the irritating thoroughness of Aidan's movements usually so damn arousing and welcome, but not when Dean had been coaxed—almost forced—out of a perfectly awesome sulk. His slow manner was winding Dean up to the ceiling and the possibility of him coming without even having his dick touched was a definite possibility, and an embarrassing one at that.

When Aidan's tongue firmed up against Dean's pucker, spreading warmth and wetness with every slow, steady lap from the base of his balls to his tailbone, Dean couldn't help but squirm. He tried to shove his arse further into Aidan's face, intent on fucking Aidan's tongue if Aidan wasn't going to do it for him. Strong arms held him in place and all he had left to do was groan.

"Do it, Aidan…goddamn it, just fuck me for bloody sakes."

Aidan blew a stream of cool air against Dean's hole, before pressing a kiss to each butt cheek and releasing his hold on Dean's legs. Dean saw an open opportunity to regain some of his advantage but Aidan beat him to it—again—when he pushed and pulled Dean until he lay panting and dazed on his back, knees pushed up and to the sides. 

Aidan's mouth was on his cock before Dean could even catch his breath, the tip covered in saliva before Dean could sink his fingers into his mass of black curls. Dean gasped when Aidan swallowed him down, the head of his dick hitting the back of Aidan's throat then was released and sucked down again. Aidan repeated the process several times while Dean tangled his fingers in Aidan's hair and held on for the ride.

It was torture, pure goddamn torture and Dean loved every second of it. When Aidan finally changed it up, tilting his head to mouth the full length of Dean's cock before licking back up again, Dean had no brain capacity left to think since he could have sworn every drop of blood in his body had been forced into his dick.

Aidan always knew what buttons to push, too. He'd learned quickly how sensitive the tip of Dean's cockhead was, and how he preferred quick, shallow sucks until Aidan was ready for him to fuck his mouth. He knew to lift and finger Dean's sac gently, swirling his fingers over the loose skin until it tightened, then move to brush soft fingertips over his perineum. 

It wasn't as regimented or routine as it sounded, and they certainly liked to mix it up, but when Aidan felt the need to take control—which surprisingly wasn't often—he liked to do things right. Dean knew this because they'd had frank, uninhibited conversations about what turned them on and what they preferred. Dean didn't remember ever having such a chat with a girlfriend or boyfriend before, and it was Aidan's idea to just get it all out in the open because he'd never been with a man and he didn't want to fuck up. 

He had tried assuring Aidan that he could never arse things up when it came to Dean since most of the time he was happy just kissing or making Aidan feel good without any of the worries Aidan confessed to. But stubborn Irishman and all that aside, Dean thought it was just another sweet quality Aidan had, and he was happy to be his guinea pig if need be.

Dean also didn't like to be fingered until he was ready to come, and Aidan figured that out before Dean had to push his hand away like he'd done with other men who were over eager to shove their finger up his arse. Not that he was at that point yet, almost but not quite. He felt the burning thread of orgasm whisper through him, but tried to shove it to the back of his mind so he could ride out the feeling a little longer. 

Aidan must have guessed as much, as he sucked hard then eased off just when Dean didn't think he could contain himself any longer. As he returned to casual laps and sucks, he twirled one finger against the slit of Dean's cock, then slipped it down to rub lightly over his perineum. The final straw was when he even moved lower, his finger brushing over Dean's hole then gently tucking inside for no more than a heartbeat or two.

Dean canted his hips a bit, but just as he was feeling the brilliant burn of impending release, just as his whole body was most of the way to taut and convulsing, his heels rubbing hard against the mattress ready to dig in when he finally arched his back and let everything go—Aidan eased off.

Dean's pulse went through the roof, his body arching and reaching for that damn finger to just stay the fuck in place so he could just fucking come. Aidan complied—sort of—his stealthy finger slipping inside a few times while he sucked Dean's cockhead back in his mouth.

"I put the lube under the pillow. Be a mate and pass it to me?"

With a growl, Dean shoved his hand under his pillow, then held the tube out impatiently to Aidan, who smiled sweetly and coated the fingers of one hand. He slid his finger back in Dean's arse and returned to sucking the fuck out of his dick. 

Dean was chomping at the bit to touch more than Aidan's hair. He wanted to show his appreciation, his love, but Aidan seemed pretty intent on having his own way and since Dean was lucky enough to be the recipient, he didn't object…too much. So he lay there, basking in the kisses and licks and sucks and just let Aidan take him apart, piece by piece, inch by inch, minute by minute—until he stopped.

"Gonna…fuck, Aid…no, don't stop."

Dean groaned loud and long when Aidan pulled off with a pop, then rubbed his cheeks over Dean's thighs. He could see more goddamn stubble burn in his future, but fuck it, he just wanted to come. Luckily, Aidan wasn't a total bastard and kept up the shallow thrust of his finger as he stretched Dean's hole. He tickled his tongue over Dean's slit while Dean yanked hard in his hair.

"Hey!" Aidan hissed from between Dean's legs. His finger movement halted and Dean could have kicked himself in his own arse— _plan fail_. "Getting wound up, Deano? Want me to stop?"

"Bastard," Dean croaked as Aidan finally started up his expert finger-fucking again. "Just keep…fuck." 

Aidan teased and taunted Dean, his fingers loose around Dean's cock, for a few lazy strokes, then tightening so Dean had a fist to fuck up into and a finger to fuck down on. When the heat of his mouth returned, Aidan's tongue bathing Dean's length before sucking it inside, it took Dean's breath away again, and he almost came right then and there. 

Unfortunately, Aidan's other moves consisted of squeezing the base of Dean's cock, index finger and thumb circling around the girth before pinching off his galloping orgasm. Dean thought Aidan might have a little sadistic streak running through him and as much as Dean hated it, he loved it, too. But then the long fingers were back with a tentative twist before wrapping around Dean's dick again. 

Aidan continued to hold Dean hostage with his mouth, lips and tongue lapping at Dean's dick, then periodically pulling off to drag up Dean's body and kiss him breathless. He seemed to be attempting to use everything in his repertoire to try to make Dean come undone while not letting him come at all—caressing the insides of his thighs, dragging his hand up Dean's torso to tug at his nipples and wind his fingers in Dean's curls of chest hair, flicking the sensitive underside of his cock just enough to keep him on edge. If there was anything Aidan knew for a fact Dean liked, he was using it to his full advantage. 

But then he would stop, not to a grinding halt—and what Dean wouldn't do for some grinding right then—but easing off just enough to let Dean slip back from the precarious cliff Aidan liked to dangle him from. He even reached for Dean's hand, holding it tight as another orgasm was denied, breaking his no touching rule all by himself. _Bastard_. 

"Aid," Dean groaned when he was swept close to the edge for the third time then brought back to merely buzzing with a light squeeze to the base of his cock. "You're torturing me. At least let me touch you, too. Please, baby." That showed the desperation Dean had circling his head—they never called each other baby…ever. 

He tangled his fingers tighter in Aidan hair, unconcerned with the aftermath if his evil Irish boyfriend arrived on set in the morning with tufts missing. Aidan kissed his way up Dean's torso, featherlight presses that sent little shockwaves to Dean's already trembling body. He ended with a soft open-mouthed kiss to Dean's lips. There was no one in the world who could complain about that. 

"Later," Aidan whispered as he slid his tongue behind Dean's ear. "Just want all my focus on you for now. I love you. I'm sorry I never said it before." 

Dean could hardly protest that but… "Can't you make it up to me by sticking cock in ass?" 

"Jupiter's cock!" Dean nearly busted a gut or maybe a nut when Aidan made his pronouncement." Have you been watching _Spartacus_ again behind my back?" 

Aidan smoothed his thumb over the slippery head of Dean's dick before slithering quickly down Dean's body again and sucking the tip between his lips. "Mmm, you taste so good. First cum I ever tasted. Such a fruity bouquet." 

Dean snorted out a laugh as Aidan continued to tease him, his hand and mouth working Dean's dick in tandem, finger crooking every now and again in Dean's arse. He guessed if a fella had to die of something, torture by orgasm denial was a bloody good way to go, but he was also bloody well going down with Aidan's hair clutched between his fingers. 

"Love my curls, Dean?" Aidan asked after he'd sucked then released Dean's cock again. He proceeded to slide his tongue over Dean's balls, past his perineum, finally slipping it along Dean's crack where it joined his finger for an excruciating moment. 

Dean whimpered in the back of his throat, unsuccessfully swallowing the noise and causing it to sound even more needy. 

"Everyone always wants to touch my hair, but it's not something I particularly like…unless you're doing the touching…" Aidan trailed off to flatten his tongue over Dean's hole, then pulled away before Dean felt the distinct dribbling of saliva over the sensitive surface. Aidan lapped it up quickly, smearing it around Dean's pucker and lightly tapping it with the tip of his tongue. "…but you're the only one that's made me come from doing it." 

Aidan was surely trying to kill him. 

"Your hair was one of the first parts of you I wanted to touch as weird as that sounds," Dean moaned between bigger groans. " _Being Human_. I wanted to shove my dick in Mitchell's hair and come til all those curls turned white." 

Aidan groaned as he sealed his lips around Dean's cock, the vibrations sending little sparks of pleasure up Dean's spine and over his groin. He popped off and peered up at Dean. "That's just so disgusting, we might need to try it later," Aidan said. 

He sucked lightly on Dean's tip before easing off again, then wrapping his hand around Dean's length. He began a slow, gentle rhythm, jacking Dean as he peered up at  
him through long lashes, a smug smirk on his goddamn smirky face. Dean was ready to kill him… 

"While I have you in a compromising position, let me tell you a little something." 

_What the fucking fuck?_ It wasn't time for a casual conversation or even a little sexy chat—it was time for Aidan to shut the fuck up and just let Dean come. He opened his mouth to protest, fingers tightening in Aidan's curls again when that goddamn finger stopped. 

"I sense some dissatisfaction with my plan." Aidan smirked more, his white teeth burning a hole in Dean's brain as he wrinkled his nose and made Dean want to smack him and kiss him all at the same time. 

"Just…just keep going and I'll listen to whatever…oh, yeah, like that…you have to say… _sweetheart_." 

Aidan laughed loud, his breath and maybe even his voice surrounding Dean's dick with vibrations, making the tiny thrusts that much more enjoyable. Dean forced himself to focus on the brilliance that was Aidan Turner's face, especially when it was beaming up from between his legs. 

"Sweetheart? Oh, that just drips with desperation, yeah?" 

"Come on, Aid. Say it or suck it." 

"Sounds a little _Bragi_ -ish to me." Dean growled as he bucked up into Aidan's fist. "All right. All right." 

Aidan leaned down to suck briefly—way too briefly—on Dean's tip, pulling another moan from Dean when a curl of heat savaged him from the inside out. Aidan pinched the base of Dean's dick between his thumb and index finger again, the quirk of his eyebrow telling Dean he was enjoying himself a little too much—at Dean's expense. He released Dean's dick then dragged his hand up his torso next, fingers tangling and twisting when they slid through the curls on his chest. 

"Do I have your attention now? I swear I'll light you up like a Christmas tree as soon as I have my say." Dean nodded madly, grabbing for Aidan's fingers on his chest but quickly having his hand batted away. Aidan's finger stilled then eased out of Dean's arse. "No touching. Now where was I?" 

"Fucking me?" Dean was only trying to be helpful to his sadistic-as-bloody-hell boyfriend—really he was. He relaxed again when the gentle one-finger thrusting resumed, trying his best to focus on Aidan's words. 

"You asked me if I was substituting you for a girl, yeah?" 

Aidan didn't wait for an answer, just swiftly climbed Dean's body while leaving his finger to continue to drive Dean mad. He pressed his lips hard to Dean's, his tongue immediately sweeping the entirety of Dean's mouth and threatening to dig out his tonsils. He stopped as quickly as he started, his finger thrusting harder, faster, between Dean's legs, while his other hand forced Dean's head back by his hair. 

"Just for future reference, _sweetheart_ , if I wanted to get fucked by a _short_ , blonde, masculine woman, I'm sure I could have found more than one willing to use a wide selection of toys on me." 

Dean tried to protest the word short, but his tongue was suddenly all tied-up with Aidan's again. By the time Aidan pulled back, they were both breathless, and Dean was feeling more than a little overheated and definitely wordless. One finger then became two, and there was no way in hell Dean could speak, let alone protest anything—and there were just no words for how okay he was with that. 

"So next time you have questions about why I chose you, remember how much I love fucking you with my fingers, sucking your cock, licking your arse…how much I just love you period." Aidan purred against Dean's ear, ending the thought with a sucking lick to Dean's ear. "Think you can do that?" 

Dean didn't even get a chance to nod before Aidan's lips were wrapped around his dick, immediately taking him deep, the hot cavern of his mouth swallowing Dean down until he bumped the back of Aidan's throat. 

"Jesus…bloody….fuck…" Dean's head flew back into the pillow, his body forming a taut arch as one hand fisted in Aidan's hair and the other tore at the sheets of the bed. 

Aidan swallowed again, his finger moving from taunting shallow pokes to deep meaningful thrusts. But before long, he eased off, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. Dean peered down between his legs, meaning to give Aidan a piece of his mind about trying to blow up his dick from lack of release. But their gazes locked, Aidan's dark and almost scary with lust, his lips stretched wide around the width of Dean's cocked. Dean was pretty sure he'd never looked more beautiful…until…Aidan finally gave him the go-ahead. 

It wasn't anything others would have been able to decipher, just a widening of Aidan's eyes that meant he was ready whenever Dean was—finally. He let his mouth go slack, cradling Dean's dick between his lips but giving him space to move. His tongue tickled the underside while he twisted and crooked his fingers in Dean's arse. 

Dean braced his feet on the bed, his toes curling and cramping with the sheer force. He canted his hips, his first thrusts slow and controlled, matching the rhythm to the hotter-than-hell fingers assaulting his arse. He didn't last long before all sense of what he was doing, let alone how he was doing it, was gone. 

He dug his heels in, his body bucking and arching off the bed as he thrust sporadically up into Aidan's mouth, then down onto his fingers. A red hot wave of need coursed through him, his body flexing and convulsing as he tried to extinguish and force it out—through his cock. 

A long, loud groan slipped from between his lips as his lungs and throat burned from the exertion just like every other part of his insides. When Aidan jabbed his fingers with more force, slipping faster into Dean's arse with every arch of his body, Dean's dick responded with a pulsing burn. Aidan dragged his other hand to tickle and caress the underside of Dean's sac, and Dean's vision immediately blurred to white. 

"Too much, Aid…harder…just have to…fuck, just let me come." 

And finally he did. 

TBC 


	6. Orgasms & aftershocks of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly thought I'd posted this chapter. Poor Dean and Aidan have been waiting to get off for so long. Hope it was worth the wait, boys.

Chapter 6

_"Too much, Aid…harder…just have to…fuck, just let me come."_

_And finally he did._

Dean was pretty sure he'd shot his brains out through his dick and straight down Aidan's throat. 

And if he hadn't, then it had to have been bloody well close, and from the light-headed state of his mind, it was more likely than not. Fuck's sakes, what Aidan did to him was completely indescribable, and Dean always felt greedy as hell after Aidan had had his way with him. Thank Durin Aidan was _his_ —lock, stock, and cock-sucking-arse-eating barrel.

Aidan licked and sucked him through the aftershocks while Dean's over-wrought muscles, tendons, fibers and molecules slowed from convulsing to completely boneless in the span of minutes. His mind was a bowl of jelly and he thought he'd died and gone to heaven…again. By the time his labored breathing decelerated to a fairly normal rate, Aidan was cleaning the excess cum from his dick and balls—with his tongue, of course. 

At some point—before, during or after he'd lost his mind through his cock—Dean had grabbed one of Aidan's hands and held on for dear life. When he finally loosened his grip—his fingers cramped and aching from the sheer force he'd been using to hold on—he summoned enough energy to lift his head. Flaming brown eyes stared up at him from between his legs, hazy around the edges with lust and slitted to half-mast with the need that was so clear in their depths.

Dean clutched for Aidan's hand again, using every ounce of power he had left to pull, drag, coax Aidan up his body. He didn't have to work too hard since Aidan was a willing participant, and ended up laying full on top of Dean in the time it took him to take one big, stuttered breath. 

Aidan ground his hips to Dean's, the extend of his arousal no longer only apparent in his eyes as he framed Dean's head between his hands, palms flat on the bed. When he finally leaned down to kiss Dean, a shared moan rattled their throats. Their mouths met in a sloppy, inaccurate meld of lips and tongues and teeth, not necessarily in that order. 

Dean tasted his own cum on Aidan's tongue, sucking hard to gather all the bitter tanginess that always brought a renewed jolt of interest to his spent dick. He slid his arms around Aidan's waist, pulling him impossibly closer while wrapping a foot around Aidan's ankle at the same time. Aidan didn't appear to be going anywhere, but Dean was all for assuring that he didn't—ever, if he was totally honest with himself.

When the need to breathe was too overwhelming to ignore, they relaxed their mouths, but never pulled back entirely, forcing great gulps of air into their lungs in a shared mingling of oxygen intake. Dean slid his hands up Aidan's back, fingertips tapping out a rhythm of steps over each bone in Aidan's spine. Aidan shuddered beneath his touch, and Dean chalked it up to just one more thing he knew about Aidan that most people didn't—Aidan's vertebrae were one of his biggest erogenous zones.

As they lay together, their breathing the only sounds in the silence of the room, Dean marveled at how completely intoxicated Aidan made him feel. Whether kissing the stupid out of him, sucking his brains out through his cock, snuggling up to Dean's side when they fell asleep, or just laying still and quiet, Aidan was the real thing for Dean. He couldn't imagine a more perfect man, woman, person for him, and how he'd managed to swing so much luck his way, he had no idea.

Aidan nipped at Dean's bottom lip then pulled back to peer lustily into his eyes. "Need you to fuck me."

Dean grinned, burying his fingers in Aidan's curls, tugging gently until their lips met again. The kiss was sweeter, softer, just as hot but with a tenderness that couldn't be mistaken for anything else than what it was—love. Dean had never had such romantic feelings—sappy mushiness really—after sex with anyone else, but then again everything had been different with Aidan right from the start.

He dragged Aidan out of the kiss with the gentle tangling of his fingers in his hair. "Thought you were gonna fuck me…I'm all ready for ya."

He wanted to drown in Aidan's eyes when he blinked then smirked down at him. "Been waiting all day for you to be inside me. Not gonna have to fight you for it, am I?"

Dean’s horny factor rose times ten, along with his cock. "Maybe next time." He leaned up to bite lightly into Aidan's bottom lip, soothing over the swollen mark with his tongue. "Might help if you took your clothes off though. Don't think I can get to your arse with all that in the way. Of course, I'm willing to try if you're not in too much of a hurry."

With one mighty push, Aidan was off the bed and struggling out of his trousers, even before Dean could suggest he perform a sexy little striptease while he was at it. It was probably for the best though since once Aidan had freed himself from his dick-confiners, Dean got to see the full expansion of his lust.

"Fucking hell, Turner. I think that snake of yours just keeps growing."

"Only when I'm with you, O'Gorman." 

Aidan laughed loudly, head tipping back as he fought to get out of his button-up and T-shirt at the same time. He got stuck with both only part-way off, and Dean thought he might bust a gut at the little wiggle Aidan did to help free himself. He could have offered to help, but both his hands were already occupied—one reaching to the end of the bed for the lube—but not finding it—and the other slowly stroking over the semi-hardness of his dick. 

Besides, having Aidan squirming and dancing in front of him half-naked—flushed cock standing tall and proud against his belly—was better than any strip show Dean could even imagine. He continued to fist his cock, while Aidan’s whole head suddenly disappeared within the tangle of his shirts—the head on top, not the one bobbing and weaving in front of Dean.

A flashing, white smile greeted Dean when Aidan finally revealed his top half, lasting barely a heartbeat before he leaped back on the bed—and more importantly on top of Dean. Dean responded with a breath-stealing, "Umph", but immediately wound himself around his boyfriend again.

"Know something else?" Aidan asked between sucks and licks to Dean's mouth. 

How Aidan could even flipping talk when their hardnesses were rubbing and sliding together, Dean had no idea. He did manage two simple words, "Enlighten me,” before slipping his hands down the writhing of Aidan’s spine to squeeze and rub over his arse, one finger tracing over the crease. 

"I think telling you I loved you made you taste even better than you usually do, and you know how delectable I always think you are anyhow."

Dean snorted. "Well, I think _you_ telling me _you_ loved me made _you_ work even harder than _you_ usually do, too."

Aidan pulled back from where he'd been nibbling on Dean's jaw, eyebrows almost tucking into his hairline in his best what-the-fuck look. "Hey! I'll have you know I always put one hundred and ten percent into all my work." 

He managed to flip their positions again—something Dean decided he might need to consider taking notes on since Aidan was so bloody good at it. He looked down into Aidan's eyes, the steely appearance of love mixed blissfully in with the lust. The holy-fuck realization that Aidan's sweet confession of love had been left out there raw and unreciprocated, hit Dean hard. And Aidan had even said it more than once.

“I love you,” he whispered as he pressed open-mouthed kisses to Aidan’s jaw. “Should have said it before—“

“Ah, you’ve gone into your lovey-dovey state, haven’t ya?” 

Dean felt Aidan’s mouth quirk up against the side of his head, and his own followed suit. “Doesn’t make it any less so.” 

He bit gently into Aidan’s earlobe, reveling in the tremor that traveled through them both. One well-placed hand under Aidan’s arse and Aidan was on top again. Maybe Dean wasn’t so bad at the whole flipping thing after all.

Aidan’s shrill laugh was almost a squeak. _Well played, O’Gorman._ He straddled Dean’s hips, mouth hanging open for a moment before he flashed his brilliant grin. 

“I think the concept of _you_ fucking _me_ needs to be examined a little more carefully.”

Without a word, Dean fisted Aidan’s cock, smugly admiring the curve of Aidan’s back when he bucked forward. Wrapping his other hand around Aidan’s neck, he dragged him down for a tongue-consuming kiss. His own dick hardened against his belly as Aidan’s plumped up between his fingers. 

He put everything he had into the kiss—all the love and insecurity and gratefulness for who he was and who he loved. He swept the entirety of Aidan’s mouth, and when they ran out of breath, Dean tongued and sucked Aidan’s lips. All the while he kept stroking slowly, swatting Aidan’s hand away when he tried to reach between them. He was an impatient little shit.

“Lift up for a second, Aid.”

Aidan followed his instructions, raising his hips so Dean could scoot further up the bed. He moved so his back rested against the wooden headboard, then reached for Aidan’s thighs. Right on cue, miles of long, hairy legs settled on both sides of his head as Aidan rose to his knees and dug his toes into the mattress. Dean brushed his hands over Aidan’s thighs, winding them around Aidan’s slender hips until he could sink his fingers into his backside. 

He leaned forward, swiping his tongue the full length of Aidan’s cock, their shared moans filling the quiet of the room. Aidan flinched when Dean suckled the tip before taking him into his mouth. He braced one hand on the wall, the other wrapping around the back of Dean’s head, fingers kneading and caressing in his hair as he gazed down into Dean’s eyes.

Dean took his time, his fingers circling and caressing the base of Aidan’s dick as he sucked and licked up and down Aidan’s shaft. Pre-cum coated his tongue, the overwhelming taste making him tighten his grip on Aidan’s arse. He pulled him forward, swallowing his cock until it hit the back of his throat. Aidan canted his hips, fingers tightening in Dean’s hair until a sharp gasp sent his body shuddering. 

He pulled away quickly, dropping down so he sat on Dean’s belly, before shoving his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Dean eased off, licking across Aidan’s lips. “I’m not done yet.” 

He dragged his hands up Aidan’ sides, gripping him under the arms and encouraging him to lift up again. When Aidan was at his full height—sweating, hovering, anticipating—on top of Dean, Dean shuffled down the bed until his mouth was level with Aidan’s hole. Dean dug his fingertips harder into Aidan's flesh, parting his cheeks a little more when Aidan bucked away from his touch. 

Aidan resettled himself, bending his body impossibly backwards, knees and wrists bent, thighs splayed wide and straining, balancing on his palms as he offered himself up at a better angle. Dean brought him closer until the tip of his tongue flicked and poked at Aidan's entrance. After a few practice licks so he could feel Aidan's musky flavor tingle his mouth, he flattened his tongue over Aidan’s entrance and pressed. Aidan squirmed, shifting his arse up and then back down harder, rocking himself on Dean's tongue then pulling away again. His obvious indecision of what felt better only increased Dean’s determination.

He laved over the hole, mind-numbingly light, slow, then finally pushing the tip of his tongue past the rim, pressing and releasing until Aidan was pliable and ready to be tongued good and proper. When Dean began licking him open with a little more force, his tongue curling and prodding deep, Aidan was already whimpering. He was pretty easy when it came to pleasuring him, and Dean was always willing to give as good as he received. He wasn't quite the butt man that Aidan was, but he enjoyed a good arse-eating once and a while. 

In Dean's defense, Aidan wasn't much for having his arse licked for too long anyhow, preferring the tighter sensation of barely-there stretching when Dean made his first thrust inside him. He also didn't like too much lube, liking the raspy feeling of Dean dragging almost dry over his rim. He was definitely masochistic that way.

Dean preferred the weight of Aidan's cock on his tongue, the taste of his pre-cum fresh from his moist slit. Oh bloody hell, who was he trying to fool? He wasn’t picky. He'd take Aidan any way he could, and to be perfectly honest, he had…and visa versa. But Aidan needed to be prepared.

“Gonna ride you,” Aidan said in more of a statement than a question. He reached behind his back, fingers wrapping around Dean’s wrist. “Finger me, Dean.”

Dean ignored him, sucking and kissing Aidan’s arse. He shifted his head, biting lightly into Aidan’s cheek. "Always bossy, and you're not even on the bottom…technically. Need the lube first, babe." 

He purposely let his words vibrate against Aidan's hole, feeling the tension that was steadily rising in his body, his arse tightening and flexing with each lick and suck. Aidan groaned loud and long when Dean pulled him closer still, his lips covering Aidan's entrance and sucking until Aidan whined and gasped. He eased off, then proceeded to jab the tip of his tongue in a flurry of motion while Aidan shifted again, moving one hand to steady himself on the headboard.

"Fuckin' hell," were the only words Dean could make out as Aidan went into his pre-orgasmic chant and rant. Dean used to try to understand what he was saying, but soon discovered it was mostly jibberish, and simply Aidan's way of trying to control and hold back his release.

After a few kitten licks, and a lot of sweet sounds from Aidan, Dean tapped his hip. Aidan immediately shoved backwards, stealthily covering Dean's body with his own like it took no effort whatsoever, and leaving a trail of pre-cum in his dick's wake. Their mouths crashed together in a fluster of tongues and lips and teeth. Dean wound his arms around Aidan, pulling him so close he was sure his fingertips would leave bruises.

Aidan rewarded him with the complete length of his body smothering, suffocating, grinding down on him. Their cocks rubbed together—with Dean's back to full-capacity working order—pre-cum mixing in a slickness that made them both whimper into each other's mouths.

Dean could have stayed that way forever—the press of Aidan's hard body and cock against his, Aidan's mouth sucking and nipping at his own. It was this side of perfect, the only drawback being that he knew Aidan wouldn't last long in one position when he hadn't been the lucky one to already have gotten off once. Dean supposed that was understandable.

Aidan sucked Dean's bottom lip between his teeth, releasing it with a pop then rubbing his nose to Dean's and resting their foreheads together. Dean stroked his back while Aidan's body hummed and clenched against his. One last quick kiss and Aidan pushed himself up, his body bending backwards again as he stretched out an arm behind him—Dean drooled at his bendiness. Aidan smiled wickedly the whole time and Dean's heart melted into a pile of soggy mush.

"You want me to do it?"

It took Dean a moment to register just what the bloody hell Aidan was talking about, too lost in his love and lust to recognize that Aidan had been reaching for the lube. He definitely didn't want Aidan to do it himself. He nodded at the tube, watching as Aidan positioned himself so Dean could reach his arse, pushing it up and out in the most obscene image Dean could think of—Dean almost came right then.

The bossiness in Aidan took control again. “Do it fast…no messing around.” He squirted some slick into Dean’s hand, adding some to his own at the same time.

Dean spread the lube over his fingers then wiggled one into Aidan’s arse. Aidan hissed but pushed back, reaching his arm behind him again before fisting Dean’s dick. “Another one,” he said as he moved his slickened fingers over Dean’s cock. 

He jacked Dean slowly but firmly, flicking his wrist on the upstroke in a way he knew made Dean want to jump out of his skin. Dean returned the favor, twisting his finger inside Aidan before popping it out and adding a second. He pumped them in and out a few times, worried Aidan’s handjob would send him over the edge without even getting close to Aidan’s arse.

The next few seconds were a massive mess of fumbling and positioning, lips and tongues, fingers and arms, until Dean’s dick pressed against Aidan’s backside. He was careful, but determined, when he dropped down, both of them gasping at the tightness. Dean clutched Aidan’s hips, steadily watching Aidan’s eyes open and close with the pressure. He winced and Dean winced right along with him.

“Okay?” he asked, running his blunt nails over Aidan’s chest.

Aidan’s reply was to press down harder until he was fully seated in Dean’s lap. He paused, breath coming in soundless pants as he flattened his hands over Dean’s chest then moved them to cradle his face. He leaned down and kissed Dean, rising a little at a time then pressing back down again. 

Dean dragged his fingers down Aidan’s torso. He palmed the head of Aidan’s dick as Aidan developed a rhythm, their bodies beginning to work as one. Aidan rose to his knees again, one hand balancing on the bed as he arched his back and rolled his hips.  
Dean thought he was going to go mad, then Aidan's demanding mouth crushed him into the pillow again. 

He gripped Aidan’s hair, twisting and twining the curls around his fingers as his body heated up him from the inside out. The feel of Aidan's arse clenching around him always made him pause, his thoughts wandering to the first time Aidan had asked Dean to fuck him. It was something he'd never forget—the look of confidence and nervousness battling it out on Aidan's beautiful face as he licked madly across his bottom lip to keep it from trembling. Dean had known what the look was, and it made it all the more special to be Aidan's first, and if he had his way—only. 

Aidan cupped Dean's jaw, his thumb pressing hard on the side of his mouth while he worked his way up to Dean's dimple. Dean barely noticed the kink rise to the surface. He wanted, needed, to get off, and fuck, if Aidan wasn’t making him see stars with his entire body. 

It was almost too much for Dean. He stroked faster over Aidan’s dick, thumbing the sticky slit on every other pass. Aidan whined. He shoved Dean’s hand away then pulled back quickly, tipping his face to the ceiling, a deep-throated groan trembling from between his lips. 

His orgasm convulsed around Dean’s cock, flexing and trapping it, vibrating and threading its way inside Dean in an overwhelming feeling of heated perfection. Cum dripped over Dean’s hand while he kept up his stroking, his fingers sliding easily over Aidan’s dick, the feel of it pulsing in his hand sending him closer to his own release.

Suddenly Aidan lifted up quickly then slammed back down, repeating the motion as Dean’s body surged with warmth. He arched his back, canting his hips up into Aidan’s heated core, again and again. Every nerve in Dean’s body tingled and shuddered, his muscles straining and complaining as he neared his peak.

He came with a strangled cry that Aidan smothered and swallowed, his body bucking and writhing beneath Aidan’s. His dick pulsed and throbbed, the warmth of his own cum surrounding his cock as he continued to thrust and grind his hips.

It was over as quickly as it began, Aidan buckling on top of Dean as they shared the same quickened heartbeat and rapidly gulping breaths. Aidan shoved to the side a bit, laying half-on half-off Dean, one arm and one leg still pressing him into the mattress.

Dean kissed the arm that wrapped around his chest, his lips lingering there as he breathed in the combined scent of their mingling cum and Aidan’s own sweet, familiar fragrance. Aidan turned his head to the side, his eyes closed as he nuzzled his nose into Dean’s nape.

“That was kind of incredible,” he said, hot breath tingling against Dean’s sweat-cooled skin. “I should tell you I love you more often, yeah?”

“Don't think I’d complain any. Though you know what other time got me off almost as good?” Aidan was quiet—a shocking occurrence—so Dean continued. “Remember when you got a little carried away and left your mark on me?”

“The hicky? Near the beginning, right?”

Dean nodded. “I think we were actually sleeping together by then, in the same bed like with Irish snoring—“

"And Kiwi kicking."

He reached over and pulled at one of Aidan’s springy curls, it obviously sprang back up and they both laughed. 

“You didn't mean to and the look on your face was horrifying. You apologized and skulked around for a couple days feeling bad when someone asked about the mark on my neck. You told me to lie and say it was a rash from Fili's costume. Lamest excuse ever."

"I quite enjoyed it at the time of conception, if I recall.”

Dean ignored him, lost in his own recollection. "It made me hornier than hell every time I'd see it or brush my fingers over it. I've always wanted that kind of passion in a relationship, and then your remorse just sealed the deal at how amazing you are."

Aidan's smile was sweet as pie, and wicked as they come. “Are you asking me to do it again? Don't get me wrong any taste of you is a damn fine time, and marking you gives me this Herculean pride of power."

Dean chuckled, then shifted so he was facing Aidan’s turned head. “Of course, we’d have to think up another excuse. Can’t always blame the poor dwarf for your oral fixation, can we?”

"Dog bite? Or I could try to bite you like Mitchell, then you could honestly say you were bitten by a vampire. Except my fangs were put out of commission when they killed me."

“Or we could think about being honest this time."

Aidan shifted his body so he faced Dean dead-on. He quirked an eyebrow in what Dean saw as almost a dare. "You ready for that?"

"Are you, _Mr. Supposedly-Straight man_? You have a more vanilla rep than me, Turner."

"Well, then it could use with some kinking up, yeah?" 

The brilliant grin was back, and Dean couldn’t resist flashing one of his own. "You don't have to, but you could _mark_ me somewhere no one can see."

"No. I think it’s time, isn’t it? Nothing to be ashamed of or even to be kept secret, really, at least not from our mates. But I think we should make it even more obvious with the marking."

Dean wrinkled up his nose as Aidan stroked a hand over his jaw. "Huh?"

"Matching marks, like matching rings." 

Dean knew his face had reddened again. He hoped Aidan just thought it was the after effects of his orgasm. Or not. 

"Love when you blush. Makes me want to wrap you up and kiss the pink from your cheeks."

"And you say I have a sappy side? You do it, too, by the way. Blush, I mean."

"Maybe, but it's not half as sweet as when you do. So, you wanna suck my neck, O'Gorman. That sounds kinda familiar, don't it?"

"You sure your fangs are gone?"

"I swear on me mom. You got any special teeth I should know about? Anything you picked up at the Almighty Johnson's?"

“All Bragi’s given me are sweet words of love.”

“Well, thank the bloody god of poetry for that.”


End file.
